


Dementor's Kiss

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: Euphemia makes the reckless decision to go into the Forbidden Forest by herself at night and encounters a dark cloaked figure.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader
Series: The Killer's Daughter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 8





	Dementor's Kiss

"Awake your soul to happy memories."  
\- Lailah Gifty Akita

8\. Dementor's Kiss

Euphemia sat in the library at a table looking through her potions textbook and looking at the information given. Snape had assigned them to write a paper on the antidote to uncommon poisons. While she was writing the paper for the potion, she thought this might have been a nice potion to know how to brew when she took the meditation potion a few months back. The effects of the potion hadn't taken effect until several hours afterward, but it could have been helpful.

It had been several months since Euphemia's first shift and things were different now, but still entirely the same. Remus was more protective of her since she was part of his pack, but she didn't mind because it made her feel closer to him. George had pretty much become her best friend since they spent the majority of their time together and they started spending a good amount of time in the Forbidden Forest.

The morning after Euphemia's first shift, she had been very quiet, childish, and closed off to everyone but Remus and George. The sight had been shocking when he walked in to see her wrapped almost entirely in bandages and a long scar across her face. He didn't look at her any differently though as he thought she was beautiful beforehand and she still looked beautiful afterward. A few scars weren't going to change his views on her. It had been hard for him to watch as she laid there in pain, whimpering when she moved slightly and it aggravated a wound a bit too much. He tried to stay with her every chance he got though and she appreciated him sticking around once she had come out of her child-like state.

It was now April and it was getting closer to the end of the year. Every couple of weeks, Euphemia would go down to the Forbidden Forest and run around in her animagus form, still getting used to it. Tonight was one of those nights, but she didn't really feel like shifting tonight. She just wanted to walk around and take everything in. George would usually come with her on one of these trips, but she wanted to go alone. She had done it several times, so she didn't think anything bad could happen.

The girl pulled a black sweatshirt on and pulled on some worn slippers. She grabbed her wand and stuck it in her pocket. She was also wearing green plaid pajama pants and a tee-shirt underneath the sweatshirt. It was just starting to get a little warmer so she figured a coat wasn't necessary tonight.

She took the usual route to the forest, following her usual path through the forest. "Lumos," Euphemia cast as it started to get even darker in the forest. Once she started walking, she remembered that she forgot to leave a note. "Shit, I can't believe I forgot," she mumbled to herself. Euphemia believed she would be back before Hermione or Parvati woke up anyway, so she let it slip from her mind. She walked over the thick knots of the trees and over the somewhat damp dirt. She heard thumping on the ground not far away and soon she saw a centaur standing in front of her smaller figure.

She looked closer. "Hello, Firenze," Euphemia said kindly. He smiled softly.

"Good evening, Euphemia. What are you doing out this late?" He asked.

"Just taking a stroll like usual," she explained.

"Well, have a good stroll and stay safe." She nodded and he chuckled before trodding off. The teenager walked in a calming silence as she pondered over everything that had happened in the past couple of months. 

There had been so much going on in the past couple of months. She was still adjusting to being an animagus and going with Remus on full moons to the Shrieking Shack. She had started tutoring first and second years in the areas they struggled with and even helped other third years when they were having a tough time. On top of all the things she had been doing, she had decided to take other classes to try and get ahead. She was determined to graduate from Hogwarts early and take her N.E.W.T's by her fifth-year.

Looming behind all of the craziness that was becoming her life, Euphemia wanted her dad back and in her life and that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. There still hadn't been any word of where he was and she had hoped that he would try and make contact with her once he got out. She had hoped he would want to see his daughter that he hadn't seen in over a decade. It hurt her to know that maybe that wasn't his intention anymore.

She sat down by the small lake that George and she often visited. She admired the way that the water rippled every time the wind blew and how she could hear small animals running around in the woods around her. She knew that some of the creatures in this forest were sinister and didn't have good intentions, but they never seemed to come near her. 

All of a sudden, the water started icing over, the ripples that had been blowing were now trapped in ice. She looked up to see a dark, cloaked figure hovering above the water. She recognized the figure as a dementor and immediately felt fear course through her body. Her hair turned dark blue and she started to try and scramble backward, away from the dark creature.

She gasped and took her wand out. "E-Expecto Patronum," she cast, but only saw a small white light come out. It wasn't enough. She thought maybe if she said it louder. "Expecto Patronum!" Euphemia said again. It was a little stronger, but not enough.

The dark figure approached her and before she knew it the dementor had started doing its job. She felt the hope leave her body like it had been ripped from her chest. 'Happy memory, happy memory...' She thought for a moment, trying to thinking of a happy memory that would give her enough strength to send the dementor away.

She stood in a crowd of other eleven-year-olds in black cloaks in the middle of the Great Hall. McGonagall stood at the front of the hall next to a stool and a tattered old hat. She was beyond nervous as she looked around at the massive hall, the beautiful galaxy ceiling, and the beautiful stained glass window behind the staff table. This was the first room she had seen out of all of Hogwarts castle and she was in awe.

McGonagall gave a short speech about the sorting process and where they would go once they were sorted and she started calling off names. Her stomach turned in knots, wondering what house she would be placed in. 

She couldn't see herself being a Gryffindor, not that she wasn't brave, but she wasn't rowdy as most Gryffindor's tended to be. Ravenclaw could be a good placement as she absolutely loved gaining new knowledge on anything she could get her hands on. Perhaps her Uncle Remus had been rubbing off on her. Hufflepuff could also be fitting as she was always told how compassionate and kind she was, and how she was especially loyal to her friends and family. She definitely couldn't see herself being in Slytherin, she wasn't cunning or shrewd, plus she wouldn't be able to handle all the students that had pure-blood supremacy families when she strongly believed that blood status didn't matter in the slightest.

"Euphemia Black," McGonagall had called out. The young girl snapped out of her internal reasoning and nervously moved through the crowd of first-years. She stepped up the few steps and sat on the stool. She could feel her hands shaking and she tried to stop them from moving, by placing them in her lap in tight fists. She knocked one hand on her thigh, her way of coping with nervousness. She felt the hat placed on her head and then a small, but strong voice speaking.

Hmmm, curious. Very curious. Another of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Curious of where to put you? The sorting hat spoke in her head. She felt her nervousness rising as she realized that she could very well be put into Slytherin just because of her family bloodline. Slytherin could be good and you would be with your other family members.

Not Slytherin, please. She begged with the sorting hat atop her head.

Well, I suppose not. You're ambitious, but you might get ridiculed. Euphemia felt a wave of relief wash over her. Hufflepuff is a no, you are kind and loyal, but there is a better place to put you. You have a sharp intellect and very clever, but also brave and somewhat reckless.

After that reflection, she felt that she was going to be Ravenclaw. She had spent her entire summer trying to get as much information as possible about the magical world, the material they would be learning over the next year, and more information beyond that. Remus had been very proud of her studiousness.

I know exactly where to put you! The sorting hat spoke confidently and Euphemia felt nervous.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat called out and Euphemia felt frozen for a moment. She was happy with her house but was almost terrified. She looked to the Slytherin table to see grimaces and Draco looking at her with what could have been a disappointment. She looked away and over to the Gryffindor table and saw them clapping. It hadn't registered in her mind, the sound of the clapping. She stood up off of the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a darker-skinned girl.

"Congratulations," the girl spoke to Euphemia. She gave a shy smile. "That took forever, a whole whopping seven minutes. I believe that's the longest for a hat-stall ever. I heard it took five and a half when McGonagall was a student." The girl spoke in excited chatter. Seven minutes.

It was the happiest memory that Euphemia had had as of recent and it would have to do. She lifted her wand with what little strength she still had running through her body. "Expecto Patronum," she muttered through the dementor's kiss. Bright white light flooded through the air and she saw a large dog run through the air and the dementor flew away, banished from the small area surrounding the lake.

As soon as the dementor had left, she collapsed against the ground. The large misty looking dog had disappeared into thin air and she was left in darkness. She tried to keep her eyes open a little bit longer, but she saw the darkness closing in around her vision. Moments later, her eyes closed and she slipped into darkness in the cold center of the Forbidden Forest.

Back in the castle, Hermione had just woken up. She had been feeling a nervousness deep in her gut and it had woken her up from her deep slumber. She looked over to the bed opposite hers in the girl's dormitory to see Euphemia's bed empty. Hermione threw the covers off of her and pushed her bed curtains aside and walked over to Euphemia's unmade bed. She looked at the bedside table to see if there was a note left and there was nothing there. Ceti slept on top of the bed peacefully in the rumpled covers.

Something wasn't right and she knew that something had gone wrong. Euphemia always made her bed whether it was the middle of the night or bright early in the morning. The girl was a neat freak by nature and nothing halted that. Plus, she was constantly worried about people worrying about her, so there was usually a note left behind saying she would be back at a certain time. The strange behavior hadn't made any sense. Hermione walked back over to her bed and put on a pair of slippers and her robe and grabbing her wand. She rushed out of the dormitory, down through the common room, and into the dark halls of the castle. 

She rushed down the halls until she reached Professor Lupin's office. She pounded on the door furiously until she heard a grumbled voice coming towards the door. The door flew open and a very drowsy Lupin stood in front of the concerned girl. 

"Good evening, Ms. Granger. What can I help you with at this hour of the night?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone, not noticing the girl's worried features.

"Euphemia's gone," she spoke.

"That's nothing unusual, you know she likes to roam about the castle at night to calm her nerves. Please, go back to bed." Remus spoke.

"No, something's wrong this time. Her bed was unmade and she didn't leave a note like usual. I don't know what happened, but something is off this time." Hermione continued, not giving up until he went to search for her.

Remus realized now why she had been so concerned. "I'll go look for her, go back to bed, Ms. Granger. I'll find her," he said and the young looked cautious, but nodded heading out the office and back down the halls to the Gryffindor common room. She laid down in her bed, but never went back to sleep.

Remus had thrown on his shoes and headed towards the hallways leading to the Gryffindor common room, figuring that reaching her starting point would help him narrow down where she could have gone. There were no signs of any left behind items in the halls and figured that a spell could help.

"Appare Vestigium," he muttered and gold dust flew around the hall before settling into golden footprints on the ground. He followed the footprints down the halls until he reached the castle grounds and saw them heading towards the Forbidden Forest. What was Euphemia thinking to go into the forest this late at night without someone with her? He only saw one set of footprints on the ground, not two, so he knew there was no one else with her.

He ran following the path of footprints into the forest until he came across a figure lying on the ground near the water of a small lake. The figure had dark blue hair splayed around their head and wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and plaid pajama pants. The figure seemed to be convulsing in a sort of way. Something bad had happened here.

He sprinted forward and knelt down next to the young girl. Euphemia's eyes were closed, but her body was shaking vigorously as if she were having a massive seizure. He picked up the girl and slung her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist and started running back towards the school. She continued to shake and convulse in his arms. His worry was becoming more and more intense as the seconds dragged on.

He burst into the hospital wing and knocked on the door of Madame Pomfrey's quarters. The door swung open and the older woman looked at Remus and the shaking girl. "What on earth happened?"

"I have no idea, I found her in the Forbidden Forest," Remus spoke in a shaky tone, feeling like he could break down at any moment. "Ms. Granger woke me up when she noticed Euphemia had gone missing, I went searching for her and found her convulsing on the ground next to a lake."

Pomfrey pulled the girls head back to see that her eyes were still closed, but she was starting to get very pale. "Follow me," the woman spoke and they brought her over to a bed and Remus laid her down. Pomfrey grabbed a vial of some liquid before popping Euphemia's mouth open and placing a few drops inside her mouth and then closing her mouth again. 

A few moments went by before the young girl's face screwed up in disgust and then her eyes shot open. She startled herself and pushed herself back up against the back of the bed and then looked around for something. She saw Remus standing beside the bed and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around her uncle. He placed his arms around her and ran a hand over her head as she sobbed into his arms uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, the girl calmed down. Remus sat down on the bed with the girl still in his arms. "What happened, darling?" He asked her.

"D-dementor," she spoke softly into his ear. "I cast my Patronus halfway through, but I passed out afterward." He understood now why she had been so terrified. The dementor had performed the kiss and she had been unable to stop her worst memory from coming forward. She sobbed into his shoulder, the memory playing through her mind repeatedly.

After crying for a little while and Remus soothing her, she fell asleep and he laid her down on the bed gently. He pulled a blanket over her and let her rest. He sat in the chair next to the bed and stayed with her, not knowing if she would need him when she woke up. She slept through the night, but she whimpered every once in a while, remembering the dementor hovering over her and the memory of her father being taken away from her that day in Diagon Alley.

When it came to morning, she woke up and Remus was still in the chair, but sleeping in an uncomfortable position. She sat up slowly and felt a slight pain in her head. She groaned softly and came into a sitting position. At first, she wondered how she had gotten into the hospital wing this time, but the events of the night before came flooding back to her. The dementor hovering over her, the memory of her father being taken away to Azkaban, and a small part of waking up and crying in Remus's arms.

Remus started to stir in the chair and his eyes fluttered open to look at Euphemia. She gave him a weak smile as she was still pretty groggy from just waking up. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"My head hurts a little, but other than that, I think I'm fine." She stated and he nodded slowly.

"How are you really doing?"

She looked away from him not wanting to answer the question. "I, uh," she stammered, not able to form a sentence to describe what she was feeling. "I'm tired." She settled on, hoping it was good enough.

"Effie, that's not what I meant." He said, looking at her with a stern glare. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, maybe I'm feeling tired." She said, trying to get him to drop the subject.

"What on earth were you thinking? You could have died out there." He spoke, feeling more frustrated with her. Tears began to stream down her face like a waterfall. He sighed and pulled her close to him. He cradled her in his arms like a small child.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm just worried about you." He paused. "First, you become an animagus without my knowledge and then you're wondering about the school at all hours of the day and no one ever knows where you are." He kissed the top of her head and she felt a tear drop onto her head. She heard him sniffle softly. "I can't lose you too."

He sat with her for a little while longer and then told her he had to go work on lesson plans and she was left to her own devices. Pomfrey let her go back to her dormitory after a few more hours of observation. When she got back to the common room, she was pelted with questions by her friends, which she quickly dismissed and went upstairs to lay down.

All she wanted to do was sleep, she didn't feel like being awake at that moment because sleep just seemed like an easier option at this point. After walking around last night and letting her thoughts wander, she felt like there wasn't any point hoping for Sirius to come back. It's been more than half a year since her father broke out of Azkaban and if he hasn't tried to find her yet, then what was the point of hoping he would reach out to her. Maybe he had forgotten about her completely over those twelve years in a cell. Maybe she was forgettable enough that she wasn't important to him anymore. 

She was thankful she had pulled her bed curtains closed as silent tears started to fall down her face. She blankly stared at the red curtains surrounding her and felt an emptiness in her heart. It hurt to think that someone she used to admire now wanted nothing to do with her. She laid there with tears falling down her face and she slowly cried herself to sleep.


End file.
